


Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal

by darkangel241094



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel241094/pseuds/darkangel241094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski es algo sarcástico y patoso, pero también es un estudiante animoso del instituto de Beacon Hills.  Un día conoce a Scott, un lobo negro con una mancha blanca en la frente en forma de luna creciente, y se transforma en el guardián de la lealtad y la justicia, vestido con un traje de marinero: ¡Sailor Moon! Stiles, como guardián elegido, tiene la misión de encontrar a sus compañeras guardianas y el Cristal Plateado, así como de proteger a una princesa. Por otro lado, la Reina Jennifer del Reino Oscuro vuelca todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de encontrar el Cristal Plateado, de tremendo poder, y para ello envía a sus secuaces al lugar en el que Stiles vive, provocando todo tipo de extraños fenómenos…  ¿Podrán las Guardianas de Sailor Moon encontrar el Cristal Plateado y proteger a la princesa...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acto. 1 Stiles -Sailor Moon-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! (?) jajaja bueno ok, aquí el primer acto o capitulo de esta historia que ansiaba por hacer (hasta me estoy comprando el manga de SM :3) en serio, aun recuerdo cuando veía Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon clásico por la TV y me enamore de inmediato de la historia los efectos y todo jejeje fue mi primer anime, luego pasaron los años y conocí Teen Wolf y Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal, cuando me entere de que este ultimo se basaría mas en el manga siendo mas fiel ya me emocione de inmediato, vi el primer capitulo y me encanto!!! respeto las decisiones de a quienes nos les haya gustado todos pensamos distinto ;), pero en fin me encanto como era de fiel con el manga y comencé a leer la historieta japonesa de la gran Naoko Takeuchi y mas me gusto la historia, luego cuando veía Teen Wolf por extraña razón de la vida, no dejaba de ver a Stiles en cierto modo como Usagi o Serena y a Derek como a Mamoru o Darien, y así nació esta loca idea en mi cabeza de la cual ahora espero que les guste este cap. Mi idea no es sean OOC, así que si quieren ayudar, sus opiniones son muy buen recibidas :D
> 
> Y por supuesto todos los derechos pertenecen a estos dos grandes autores, Naoko Takeuchi y Jeff Davis, y la cadena MTV junto a Toei Animation, por dar estas espectaculares historias
> 
> Bueno, me dejo de verborrear y... ¡¡¡Los dejos con el primer acto de esta historia!!!

El sistema solar hace su presencia, exponiéndose con todos sus planetas donde Júpiter, Mercurio, Venus, Marte y la Tierra son parte de ellos hasta que la Luna también hace su presencia.

Dentro de la luna una imponente civilización se muestra en su esplendor, donde una joven princesa corre a los brazos de un joven príncipe quien resulta ser su alma gemela, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro desde siempre, el recibe a ella en sus brazos para dar lugar a un beso pero el cual antes de llevarse a cabo es interrumpido por el sonido de una alarma.

-          ¡Stiles! – dice un hombre un de no más de cuarenta años tratando de despertar a su hijo - ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Mientras tanto el susodicho aún sigue durmiendo se da cuenta de la hora 8:11 AM, totalmente atrasado pues este se había quedado dormido

-          ¡Maldita sea! – grita el adolescente, haciendo que su padre se dé cuenta de que este ha despertado - ¡Muchas gracias papa por despertarme! – decía mientras se terminaba de colocar una camisa a cuadros encima de una camiseta roja

De lo apresurado que iba no se da cuenta que se resbala en uno de los escalones cayendo de trasero en lo que queda de ellos

-          ¡Wowow… Au... Ay… Ay… Ay! ¡Genial!

-          ¿Estas bien?

-          ¡De maravilla no sabes cuánto papa! Ay – Stiles se dirigía a coger las llaves de su jeep antes de irse – Nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose de su padre

-          Adiós… ¡Cuidado en el camino!

-          ¡Si papa!

-          Stiles… ojalá pudieras aprender algo de Sailor V.

“Sailor V vuelve a aparecer” decía el nombrado que el padre de Stiles, veía mientras que el muchacho salida de su casa lanzando sus cosas apresuradamente a su automóvil para luego subirse y encenderlo

-          ¡Maldita sea llegare tarde! ¡Harris me va a matar!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zd89rVy3HMA>

****

****

****

**_ACTO. 1_ **

**_STILES_ **

**_–SAILOR MOON-_ **

 

 

-          ¿Por qué amanece tan temprano cada día?, claro Stiles quedarte dormido te ayuda mucho…

Me llamo Stiles Stilinski, estudio en el instituto de Beacon Hills, sé que soy un poco torpe y a veces patoso y uso el sarcasmo como única defensa ante un problema… bueno lo uso prácticamente en toda mi vida.

-          ¡Wow! – choco contra el volante pegándome en la nariz - ¡Increíble! ¡Pero que excelente día!

Había chocado con algo haciendo que el impacto al detenerme me golpeara fuertemente en la nariz.

-          ¡Acabo de chocar algo! - me bajo y veo que era un lobo negro, wow, ¿en dónde está caperucita roja? - ¿En serio? ¿Un lobo? – me dirijo donde él rápidamente para ver si está bien… tengo una debilidad por los animales - ¡Lo siento mucho, en serio!

Levante su cabeza viendo si tenía algún rasguño, el solo emitió un leve aullido

-          ¡Un lobo negro! – en realidad era muy apuesto - ¡Que machote! ¡Lo siento! – le sobe la barriga intentando calmarlo pero este me gruño fuertemente en seguida, incitando el ataque - ¡Vaya! ¡Solo intentaba ayudarte, aunque veo que funciona de maravilla! ¿Qué es eso?

Me fijo que en su frente tiene dos banditas unidas en una cruz

-          ¿Por qué tienes eso en la frente? – pues cuando los guardabosques podrían perfectamente llevarlo al veterinario en vez de colocarle dos banditas si es que tenía una herida, el lobo empieza a sacudir su cabeza indicando a que se lo remueva - ¿Quieres que te lo quite? Ok, dame un segundo

Con facilidad las quito desde una esquina superior izquierda de esta, pero al quitarla algo me llama la atención, este tenía una mancha con forma de luna creciente amarilla en la frente, pero este salta con facilidad quedando parado en la pared que había al lado mío, me quedo mirándolo asombrado la marca en su frente por un tiempo… y recuerdo que tenía que llegar al instituto

-          ¡Stiles sí que sabes llegar temprano! – digo subiéndome inmediatamente al jeep azul y volviendo en lo que estaba

-          Sal de ahí, Maligna. Tu gran amo necesita de ti – decía un joven rubio de cabello rizado y ojos azules

El joven invoca una criatura de arcilla la cual toma forma femenina

-          ¡Adelante! ¡Tráeme el legendario Cristal de Plata!

La figura hace una reverencia para luego desaparecer e iniciar su cometido

-          ¡Sr. Stilinski! ¡No me sorprende su irresponsabilidad! ¡Ya sabe! ¡Al pasillo!

-          Si… - como odio a este tipo – increíble… ¿acaso le he hecho algo malo? – miro el resplandor de la ventana y recuerdo aquel sueño.

 

 

Aquella princesa de mi sueño… era hermosa no cabía duda.

-          ¿Acaso Lydia será una princesa? – estaba obsesionado con esta chica desde que éramos niños – si así fuera y me casara con ella no tendría que ir más a estudiar – en eso mi ilusión es interrumpido por el sonido de mi barriga – Tengo hambre…

En el pasillo veo una máquina expendedora, busco en mis bolsillos encontrando algo de dinero y me dirijo a sacar un snack… pero esta se queda atrapada a mitad de camino y comienzo a golpear la maquina pero cae de golpe haciendo un gran estruendo…

-          ¡Sr. Stilinski! – me lo veía venir… –  ¡¿Pero qué ratos crees que haces?!

-          Bueno… yo… esto…

-          ¡Por eso tienes estas calificaciones! – genial Harris me echa en cara mi reprobación en el examen de química y escucho risas adentro

El maestro Harris, mi profesor de química, un tipo odioso que siempre busca ponerme de mal humor y arruinarme la vida, no odio la química pero si lo odio a él.

-          Stiles… a veces no sé qué hacer, solo tú eres capaz de hacer un estruendo con una máquina con fallas

-          Tenía hambre

Él es Greenberg, un gran amigo mío

-          ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Stiles? Esta vez no me prepare mucho, pero…

Y ella es Ashley, una cerebrito, es muy molesta.

-          Los exámenes son como juegos para mi

-          ¿Juegos? – escuche a Greenberg hablarle a Ashley – Eres fastidiosa Ash, no puedo creer que tenga mejores calificaciones

Greenberg no se queda atrás, es listo y apuesto y es de familia adinerada

Ya había comenzado la hora de almuerzo y me encontraba con mi grupo de amigos charlando, Greenberg incluido.

-          Por cierto, ¿Te enteraste del robo a la joyería? – preguntaba una chica morena a mi amigo, muchos crímenes hoy en día

-          Es angustiante…

-          ¡Pero Sailor V atrapó al ladrón! – había olvidado que Ash estaba con nosotros

-          ¿Qué es eso? – si os soy sincero no tenía idea de lo que ocurría

-          ¿No lo sabes? ¡Sailor V es una famosa heroína con traje de marinera! – vaya al parecer Ashley le encantaba el tema – Algunos dicen que es un agente de policía especial

-          Ya veo… aunque si te soy sincero nunca he oído hablar de ella…

-          Pero entiendo un poco al ladrón – dijo Ada la chica morena - ¡Lo sé! – que rayos le ocurría… creía que era yo el que sufría ataques de pánico…

-          ¡Las joyas son brillantes y hermosas! – dijo Jane mi otra amiga que estaba sentada a mi lado

-          Bueno admito que tienes razón – no lo negaría he visto joyas bonitas que me han llamado mucho la atención, aunque ahora que recuerdo… – ¡Oye Greenberg! Tu familia tiene una joyería ¿no?

-          ¡Sí!, de hecho mi mama hoy empezaba una rebaja. Algunas joyas son accesibles

-          ¿En serio? – Ada si era fanática dadlo por hecho – Entonces pasare también

-          Puede que yo también vaya – quería ver algo para mi madre que pronto seria su cumpleaños

Habíamos llegado a la joyería después de clases y veíamos los collares que estaban en la vitrina, eran preciosos, mientras que Greenberg nos explicaba uno de ellos

-          El del medio es el rubí de la paloma ¡Vale ocho millones cuatrocientos mil dólares! Claro que no está en oferta

Luego entramos al local, wow, estaba llenísimo de mujeres y hombres comprando como locos

-          ¡Vaya! Al parecer esta vacío.

-          ¡Adelante! ¡Tenemos una gran rebaja!

-          ¡Mama! ¡Regrese! – la dueña de la tienda era la madre de Greenberg

-          Bienvenido a casa, hijo ¿Son tus amigos?

-          Si

-          Vean si encuentran algo. Les hare un descuento especial a tus amigos

-          ¿En serio? - ¿Era serio? Aunque Ada me quito las palabras de la boca para luego irse con Jane a comprar

-          Nunca hubo una rebaja así – al menos no me quede solo - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mama? – Greenberg se veía preocupado… debía admitirlo nadie hacia una rebaja asi coma si, una rebaja tan grande

-          ¡Sin empujar! ¡Tenemos bastante para todas y todos!

-          ¡Esta es hermosa! – parece que Jane encontró algo – como me fue bien en el examen se lo pediré a mi papa – gracias amiga por recordármelo en la cara

El plan funcionaba, el amo estaría complacido y la misión saldría con éxito

-          Necesito más de estas energías jóvenes, necesito más…

-          Yo también quiero una para mama… – pero recordé el examen al sacarlo de mi mochila mientras salía de la tienda, tendría que ver otra posibilidad de obsequio – con esta calificación no poder ni siquiera pedirle algo a papa – lo ignore y arrugue el papel decidido deshacerme del como fuera – Debo irme a casa

Lo lance a mis espaldas y escuche que chocaba con algo

-          ¿Qué?

-          Oye tarado me golpeaste, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de tu alrededor?- ¿Pero quién rayos se creía que era?

-          ¿A quién le dices tarado? ¡Amargado!

-          Reprobaste… – ¿Acaso él también me lo restregaría por la cara?

-          Debes estudiar más tarado – Coloco todo el papel en mi cara tapándome la vista, genial lo que faltaba

-          ¡Preocúpate de ti! – decía al sacarme el examen de donde estaba

Entonces al verlo a los ojos aunque llevaba unas gafas de aviador algo en mí se removió… de alguna forma sentía que lo conocía de antes. Me quede un tiempo embobado viendo al hombre de una barba de pocos días cuerpo formado y llevaba un esmoquin, cuando salí de mi trance lo único que hice fue tomar rumbo al jeep. Pero note que se me había quedado la mochila, así que volví a la entrada él aún seguía ahí, en un movimiento rápido me gire y para subir a mi vehículo y marcharme de ahí

-          _¿Por qué me sigue palpitando el corazón?_ ¡¿Pero quién rayos usaría un esmoquin en la tarde?! ¡¿Se creerá Jackie Chang?! ¡Que idiota!

Vi marchar al otro adolescente luego que salí de aquel trance, retome lo que iba a hacer bajando un poco mis gafas

-          Esta joyería es grande. Quizá aquí encuentre… el legendario Cristal de Plata

-          ¿Mmm? – no caí en cuanta que había llegado al local de videojuegos en el que en una de sus ventanas había un cartel de Sailor V – Así que ella es Sailor V. Ojala yo fuera Sailor V, no tendría que ir al instituto, ¡Y sería genial darle su merecido a los malvados como Batman!

Como buen amante de los videojuegos creo que no estaría nada mal probarlo… ¡Decidido! Entrare ante de irme a casa.

-          ¡Qué difícil! ¡No puedo vencerlo! – sé que no era profesional pero tampoco era novato para estilo plataformero, ¿Quién diablos creo algo tan difícil?

-          ¿Stiles? ¿Ya terminaron tus clases del día? – escuche una voz familiar

Alguien se acercó a mí y dirigí mi vista hacia él, un amigo rubio, alto, cuerpo formado y de ojos claros

-          Necesitas un poco de práctica, yo te enseñare – vi como presionaba los botones mientras me explicaba – no hay tiempo, así que apresúrate – sin ningún problema venció al monstruo que yo no podía, este chico era asombroso

-          ¡Lo logramos! – dijimos al unísono… bueno fue él quien lo logro no yo

Su nombre es Jordan Parrish, trabaja medio tiempo en este local, el centro de los videojuegos, es un gran amigo además de ser muy amable, es quien me hace jugar por ambos lados, pues imposible dejar de verlo.

-          ¿Oh? – escucho un leve aullido detrás de mí y me doy cuenta que aquel lobo estaba ahí – Pero si es el lobo de esta mañana

-          ¿Es tuyo? Últimamente se ha pasado mucho por aquí – no sabía que dejaban entrar animales…

-          Mira, tiene una calva en forma de luna – en serio, era gracioso ver aquella marca en un lobo, pero el animal seguía mirándome

Se me estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que volver a casa así que me despedí de Jordan y me marche.

-          ¡He llegado!

-          Hola hijo – solo estaba mi papa, seguramente mama trabajaba hasta tarde hoy – hace poco me encontré a Ashley, obtuvo una muy buena puntuación en el examen de química ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-          _¡Muchas gracias Ashley por seguir jodiéndome el día!_ – no tuve más remedio que darle la hoja… ya se lo que venia

-          ¡¿Reprobado?! – y aquí vamos… – ¡¡¡Stiles!!! ¡¡¡¡Se acabaron los videojuegos muchacho hasta que subas vuestros resultados!!!! – vi como papa subía furioso a mi habitación y bajaba con mi consola y todos mis catálogos

-          ¿Qué? ¡Papa! – ¡eso era mi vida!

-          ¡Nada de papa! ¡Ya lo sabes muchacho!

-          ¡Papa por favor! ¡Vamos!

-          ¡No!

-          ¡¡Papa!!

-          ¡Ya lo he dicho Stiles! – vi como en un cuarto los guardaba y lo cerraba bajo llave para marcharse del lugar, que injusto, en serio este es el mejor día de mi vida

Mientras tanto en la joyería un hombre vistiendo un esmoquin junto a un antifaz, capa y sombrero se acerca a la entrada de la joyería. Dentro de esta la madre de Greenberg, quien tiene una capsula la cual emite una intensa luz roja.

-          ¡Estúpidos humanos! No tienen idea de que las jotas absorben su energía

Todas las joyas que los clientes habían adquirido hace unas horas, comienzan a hacerlos sentir cansados y sin vida, estas desprenden un aura roja la cual llega a aquella capsula.

-          Pero parece que la busco tampoco está aquí

-          ¿Mama?

Greenberg abre la puerta encontrándose con un rostro perturbador de su madre y asustándolo

No tuve más remedio que regresar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi al entrar

-          No entiendo por qué se enoja tanto, y no quiero hacer la tarea de química – todo lo que tenga que ver con Harris me aborrece – supongo que no me queda más que dormir, no tengo con que divertirme ahora

Me lance a mi cama sin importar que esta estuviera sin hacer y quede dormido al instante.

Caí en la cuenta de que estaba soñando, en la cual alguien llevaba a otra persona de la mano, pero estaban escapando de algo.

-          Este sueño… se parece al mismo de la mañana – de pronto toda esta aventura onírica cambia de perspectiva – un momento… ¡Esto es un videojuego! – creo que ahora si he perdido la cabeza, en aquel sueño, videojuego o lo que sea estaba aquel lobo detrás del dinosaurio – Con que tengo que rescatar al lobo… que tiene una marca de luna en la frente

En eso siento un escozor en mi cara

-          ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Joder! ¡Duele! – mi cara dolía como nunca, vi a ese lobo al lado de mi cama, el maldito me había rasguñado - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-          ¡No es una calva! ¡Vaya que eres amable! - ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

-          _¿El lobo puede hablar?_ \- ¿Acaso me caí al país de la maravillas?

-          Me llamo Scott, te he estado buscando Stiles – me había quedado completamente sin habla – gracias por quitarme las banditas de la frente, desactivo mi poder de habla… y afectó mi habilidad de búsqueda, no creo que esos niños amen a los animales, me alegra conocerte al fin. No sé qué haría si no te hubiera encontrado

-          ¡Buenas noches! – seguramente esto era un sueño, se seguía durmiendo quizás podría despertar en el mundo real

-          ¡Stiles! ¡Esto no es un sueño!

-          _Seguramente aún estoy soñando… que se acabe luego por favor –_ escuche un suspiro del lobo ¿acaso también puede suspirar?

-          Muy bien, te haré entender. Aquí tienes un regalo, Stiles

-          ¿Un regalo? - ¡al fin alguien piensa en el desdichado de Stiles Stilinski! - ¡Vaya, es muy bonito – era un colgante redondo de color dorado el cual tenía una luna creciente en la parte inferior y un estrella y alrededor de esta cuatro esferas de color azul, rojo, verde y amarillo formaban una cruz – nada mal – veía asombrado aquel accesorio - ¿Estás seguro que me lo quieres dar?

-          Stiles, escúchame con atención, actualmente en Beacon Hills se están cometiendo horribles crímenes. Has sido elegido como un guardián. Esto es solo el principio, Stiles, tú y tu equipo deben reunirse para derrotar al enemigo y encontrar a nuestra princesa

Estaba tan ensimismado probándome el collar y viéndolo hasta que este comenzó a brillar

-          ¡Scott! ¡El collar está brillando!

-          ¿Todavía crees que se trata de un sueño?

-          ¿Eh? – ¿en serio todo esto está sucediendo?, vi como el lobo levantaba una de sus patas

-          Di esto en voz alta: “¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación!”

-          ¿Lunar? – supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo… – ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación!

El cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a moverse por sí solo mi cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia mientras, que el collar se desprendía unas cintas rosas las cuales lo cubrían volviéndolo un vestuario blanco con un pantalón azul ajustado, y del pecho un nudo magenta aparecía con un broche similar al collar, mas cintas cubrieron sus manos y sus pies, volviéndolos unos guantes semi cortos blancos con la parte superior roja y unas botas altas rojas con una luna creciente en la parte superior, luego unos aros en forma de redonda de color dorado aparecieron en sus dos orejas y una cinta roja la cual se situaba como un cinturón ajustando la parte superior del conjunto y dejando dos extremos casi largos, su frente emitía un brillo del cual esta apareció una tiara con una joya de color rosa al medio, finalmente en sus guantes dos radares rojos aparecieron alrededor de su muñeca.

-          ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? – no recordaba haberme cambiado de ropa - ¡Me parezco a Sailor V aunque con pantalones!

-          ¿Ahora lo ves?

No creía lo que sucedía, las esferas de mis muñecas comenzaron a parpadear y emitir un leve sonido

-          ¿Qué? – mire ambas manos – (¡Auxilio! Mi mamá…) – reconocí esa voz inmediatamente – esta voz es de Greenberg…

-          Parece que un monstruo ha aparecido

-          ¡Scott! ¡No sé qué está pasando! ¡Pero Greenberg está en peligro! ¡Debo salvarlo!

-          ¿Qué sucede, mamá? ¡Detente!

Inútil chico, no tenía idea que su mama estaba en otro lugar

-          Tú mamá está encerrada, durmiendo en el sótano ¡No puedo dejarte con vida ahora que conoce mi secreto! – ya que lo sabía no había porque seguir usando esta apariencia, mostré ante los ojos del muchacho que tenía acorralado mi verdadera forma

-          ¡Ah!

Escuche un ruido de una capa pero lo ignore, tenía que aniquilar a este muchacho

-          ¡Quítale las manos de encima! ¡Monstruosa bruja!

Había seguido las señales del radar y con la ayuda de Scott, llegamos a la joyería, Greenberg estaba en peligro por ese horrible ser

-          ¿Quién demonios eres? – creía que el demonio era ella…

-          ¿Eh? – me detuve al escucharla – Pues yo… yo soy… bueno…

No sabía que decir, no podía decir mi verdadera identidad era como Batman y eso sería romper una regla de oro, en eso escuche un aullido de Scott apuntando hacia la luna con su cabeza, y recordé algo, no sé como pero lo recordé.

-          Yo soy un… apuesto guardián, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon – ok… eso sonó raro viniendo de mí, pero que bah, ya han sucedido suficiente cosas raras como para arrepentirse – ¡Te castigaré en el nombre de la luna! – mientras movía mis manos termine en una pose muy cool, creo que esto me estaba gustando

-          ¿Sailor Moon? ¡Jamás oí hablar de ti! – pues yo creí que todos me conocían - ¡Despierten! ¡Todos los servidores que aportaron su energía a nuestra gran señora! – vi como el monstruo levantaba un capsula cilíndrica y emitía un fuerte brillo rojo

De la nada aparecían gente con los ojos rojos y actuaban como zombies, entonces pasamos del país de las maravillas al apocalipsis zombies, que día más normal

-          ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?

-          ¡Atrápenlo!

Una de ellas aun con sus ojos completamente rojos, sonrió maliciosamente para luego lanzarse a mí, lo esquive con dificultad y caí en seguida al suelo, creando una magulladura en uno de mis codos al impacto, era leve pero dolía como nunca

-          ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿En serio es la vida real? – para nada creía que estaba soñando – Ay... esto sí que duele… - intente sobarme el codo herido pero fue peor y más aún aquellos zombies estaban persiguiéndome y no me quedo más remedio que correr a todos lados - ¡Aléjate de mí!

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sailor Moon? ¡Debes pelear! Derrota al enemigo

-          ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo puedo pelear? ¿Dónde está el manual de instrucciones cuando lo necesitas?

Ya no pude correr más porque los pseudo zombies acechándome mientras avanzaban

-          ¿Por qué tienen que sucederme cosas así a mí?

Me estaba frustrando, y caí de rodillas teniendo un ataque de pánico

Los radares de Stiles emitieron unas fuertes ondas ultrasónicas que terminaron rompiendo todos los cristales del lugar y aturdían a quien lo escuchara

-          ¡No quiero pelear! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-          Estoy paralizada ¿Son ondas ultrasónicas?

-          ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Hazlo ahora! – escuche una voz… y raramente logre que el ataque se detuviera - ¡Sailor Moon!

-          ¿Eh? – observaba por todos lados para saber dónde provenía aquella voz

-          ¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon! – dirigí mi vista a Scott - ¡toma tu tiara! ¡Grita “Tiara Lunar, acción”!

Hice caso al lobo y toque la gema de la tiara esta desapareció en un destello para luego levitar en mi mano y comenzar a girar, sonreí, en serio no creía lo que sucedía.

-          ¡Tiara lunar, acción!

Como un boomerang lance la tiara la cual choco con el monstruo volviéndola una estatua de piedra con muchas grietas y destruyéndola al instante, increíble

-          ¡Lo lograste, Sailor Moon!

Esto era increíble… ¡¡¡Jodidamente sorprendente!!!

-          No pude encontrar el legendario Cristal de Plata… – otra vez aquella voz, y era un hombre vestido de esmoquin junto a una capa gorro de copa y antifaz – …pero acabo de ver algo interesante – dio media vuelta saliendo por la ventana de un salto, lo seguí

-          Espera, Sailor Moon – llegue afuera encontrándome con él mientras se suspendía en el aire… me dejo totalmente embobado

-          Mi nombre es Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, recordare tu nombre – luego desapareció… pero vi sus ojos, eran verdes… y aún seguía embobado por lo ocurrido

-          Sailor Moon, tus días están contados. Pero antes, debo conseguir el legendario Cristal de Plata lo más pronto posible.

Decía aquel creador del monstruo mientras veía todo lo ocurrido en una esfera de cristal

-          Entonces me desmayé cuando el ladrón me ataco, pero antes de desmayarme… vi como un guardián justiciero vino a salvarme, ojalá no me hubiera desmayado para saber quién era

Al parecer Greenberg les estaba contando a nuestros amigos lo sucedido

-          ¿Realmente sucedió?

-          Seguramente fue un sueño

-          Realmente sucedió

-          ¿Qué sucede, Stiles? – Scott me acompañaba, fue raro el que me dejaran andar con él en el instituto, aunque su pregunta no tenía respuesta ya que sabía de sobra cual era

-          _Parece que no fue un sueño después de todo… ¿Qué sucederá conmigo ahora?_

Mientras Stiles pensaba en lo sucedido, una joven de cabello oscuro y largo salía del lugar pero el día comenzó a nublarse y las gotas de lluvia caían de por sí, haciendo que la chica corriera para refugiarse.

**_Continuará._ **

****

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm6VEYRd0Mg>

 

****

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal

**\---------------------------------------------------**

 

-          ¡Scott, Ya no quiero luchar!

-          ¿De qué hablas? ¡Los monstruos volvieron a aparecer!

-          ¡Debes reunirte con tus compañeras!

-          ¿Compañeras? ¿También con Tuxedo Mask?

-          Stiles… Ya sé quién podría ser la segunda elegida

 

**_ACTO. 2_ **

**_KIRA_ **

**_–SAILOR MERCURY-_ **

****

**_La luz de la luna, es el mensaje del amor._ **

****

****

****

****

**_¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo!_ **


	2. Acto. 2 Kira -Sailor Mercury-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora!!!! el tiempo en la uni me consumió endemoniadamente y se que no tengo permitido decir nada!!! u.u en serio lo siento!!! pero aqui traigo el cap 2 ewewewewewewe XDDDDD que tengais buena lectura
> 
> Les dejo los links del OP y ED  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zd89rVy3HMA - (Opening - Moon Pride, Momoiro Clover Z)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm6VEYRd0Mg - (Ending - Gekkou, Momoiro Clover Z)

Dentro de una de las salas del instituto de Beacon Hills, una muchacha de larga cabellera negra y rasgos asiáticos, responde a todas las preguntas de historia que están en el pizarrón sin dudar ni un segundo lo cual deja impactado a sus compañeros, el maestro quien también es padre de la muchacha, más tarde entrega los resultados de los exámenes de la clase anterior a lo cual la chica tenía el puntaje más alto. Su padre le dedica una sonrisa al entregársela pero ella sigue con un rostro sin ánimos.

A la hora del descanso de medio tiempo, la muchacha se sienta en una banca apartada en el patio del lugar, resolviendo los deberes de la misma asignatura.

-          Oye, ¿Conoces a Yukimura?

-          ¿El maestro de historia?

La nombrada detiene lo que estaba haciendo para prestar más atención a lo que decían

-          No, su hija, creo que obtuvo una puntuación perfecta en el examen

-          ¿En serio? No lo creo

-          Sip, al parecer siempre está estudiando y no solo con historia sino con las otras asignaturas igual

-          Quizás por eso siempre está sola y no tiene amigos, cuando lo único que hace es estudiar

Los muchachos que hablaban a la espalda de la chica se dan cuenta de que está ahí, pero ella no hace nada solo bajan sus ánimos aún más después de escuchar aquellas palabras

-          ¡Cállate, nos puede escuchar! – dice uno de ellos para luego salir los dos lo más pronto posible del lugar

Con el poco ánimo que le queda a la pobre chica, esta se dirige al aula de clases cuando ve a Stiles junto a su grupo de amigos salir del instituto

-          Stiles, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-          Sabes que siempre me va bien Greenberg excepto cuando veo a Harris

-          Supongo que nunca simpatizaras con química

-          ¡Deberías desearme suerte! Además, no es mi culpa que Harris no sea mi hada madrina

El grupo de amigos ríe ante lo dicho por Stiles, y no se dan cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha que los mira atentamente

**_ACTO. 2_ **

**_KIRA_ **

**_–SAILOR MERCURY-_ **

****

 

  
Mientras tanto, una mujer joven de tez blanca y cabello hasta los hombros ondulado negro, y de aspecto oscuro, habla con el hombre que había invocado al monstruo de arcilla la vez anterior

-          ¡Jedite! – le dice en un tono autoritario – ¿Aun no has encontrado el Legendario Cristal de Plata?

-          Todavía no, discúlpeme Reina Jennifer – llama por el nombre a la mujer

-          Nuestra gran señora necesita más poder, reúne la energía de todos esos humanos ¡Y esta vez tráeme el legendario Cristal de Plata!

-          Soy el comandante de la división Oriente del Reino Oscuro, Soy Jedite y cumpliré sus órdenes

Jedite se retira del lugar para retomar su misión, el hombre se encuentra frustrado por la intromisión de Sailor Moon la vez anterior

-          ¡Sal de ahí! ¡La maligna al servicio de nuestra gran señora!

Jedite invoca otro enemigo de arcilla pero esta vez esta es más fuerte que la anterior

-          ¡Debes conseguir el legendario Cristal de Plata!

Al igual que la maligna anterior, esta hace una reverencia y se marcha esfumándose

Por otro lado el joven castaño llega a su casa ya de noche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-          ¡Papa llegue! – sabía que estaría a estas horas, mama llega un poco más tarde que yo

-          ¡Ya te escuche hijo!

Solo me dirigí a mi habitación para lanzarme a mi cama sin nada de delicadeza y dejar la mochila lanzada por quien sabe donde

-          Me estoy muriendo de hambre – siento que alguien me mira, giro mi vista y estaba ese lobo, no creí formar una amistad con un animal que habla… pero no me quejo su compañía me agrada - ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo de esa manera Scott? ¿Acaso soy atractivo? Aunque la zoofilia no es lo mío…

-          ¿De que estas hablando – el lobo mueve la pata en defensa, jeje se ve tierno haciendo eso – tienes nuevas responsabilidades como Sailor Scout, las malignas volverán a aparecer – con que malignas se llaman esos monstruos, no quiero ver una más en mi vida

-          ¡No! ¡La última vez tuve un ataque de pánico! ¡Ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, es horrible! – aun recordaba lo sucedido ayer - ¿Quiénes son esas malignas?

-          Son espíritus malvados que no deberían existir en este mundo – me gusta lo sobrenatural pero verlo en vivo es muy distinto – debes encontrar a tus compañeras ¡Juntas deben encontrar y proteger a nuestra princesa!

-          ¿Mis compañeras y una princesa? – estoy seguro que la princesa es mi querida Lydia… y rodeado de chicas compañeras nada mal ¿eh? Jejeje, pero también estaba esa persona… esos maravillosos ojos verdes la única razón de que podía volverme bisexual - ¿Tuxedo Mask también? – espera… supuestamente soy Sailor Moon y esa heroína se llamaba Sailor V… ¡Es un compañera! ¡Estoy seguro! – ¡Y también Sailor V! espero que ellos estén de mi lado

-          De hecho tenía en mente a alguien más – dijo de una manera muy seria el lobo lo cual me intrigo

-          ¿A quién?

Veo a Scott que mira a cierto punto para después marcharse, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, recordé que tenía hambre así que bajo a comer algo, para después acostarme y quedarme dormido en seguida

Scott se encontraba en un sitio con una tecnología muy avanzada, en donde estaba tecleando en un panel y viendo información de ciertos objetivos, donde en ellos aparece la foto de la joven de rasgos asiáticos con toda su información personal, su nombre era Kira Yukimura

-          ¡Kira Yukimura, la hija del profesor de historia lo ha vuelto a hacer!, sus calificaciones cada vez suben más que la vez anterior

Me encontraba viendo los resultados de los exámenes globales que una vez al año realizábamos en el instituto, esa chica Kira… solo la conocía por nombre pero eran impactante sus resultados, no digo que me vaya mal, pero verlos… digamos que no te sube el autoestima

-          Su calificaciones son las más altas del instituto – dice Greenberg quien está a mi lado

-          Ya veo, es muy inteligente – quizás sea como Lydia, esta chica también era inteligente… pero si os soy sincero su nombre no estaba, hace un tiempo que no la veía merodear por el instituto… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-          No se puede decir lo mismo de ti en química ¿cierto Stiles? – Greenberg me odia denlo por hecho

-          Me encanta que seas directo amigo

-          Ella asistirá al seminario de Cristal – ¡Deja de hacer eso Ash! ¡Odio que me tomen desprevenido!

-          ¡Ash!

-          ¿El Seminario Cristal? –Greenberg se dirige a Ashley junto a mis otras dos amigas interesadas en el tema - ¿Hablas del curso para los dotados?

-          Si, tienen un curso especial y la aceptaron para estudiar ahí

-          ¿Tiene las mejores calificaciones y sigue estudiando? – dice una sorprendida Jane… pero es verdad, primera persona que veo que adore tanto el instituto… ni siquiera Lydia es así… supongo

-          ¿Es la que está por el centro de videojuegos? – recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte – debe ser muy costoso estudiar en algún lugar así – aunque si pudiera me inscribiría pero sé que mis padres tienen otras prioridades, además no quiero causarles problemas

-          Su mama es una abogada, así que no tiene problemas

-          Es muy inteligente, y lo tiene todo, que envidia me da – escucho hablar a Ada

-          Pero es muy reservada y no tiene amigos – ¿no tiene amigos?

-          Es cierto, siempre está sola - ¿Por qué soy el único que la conoce solo por nombre?

A lo lejos en donde están todos reunidos, Kira vuelve a ver dónde se encuentran todos con una triste mirada, para luego marcharse del lugar

Las clases terminaron y los resultados de química del proyecto hace dos semanas, otra vez me fue mal, Harris me quiere ver en el infierno

-          Me fue mal en el proyecto… papa me volverá a castigar – algo me detiene, un leve sonido, y veo a Scott frente a esa chica, pero de manera amistosa

-          Ese es Scott y también… - ahora lo recuerdo Greenberg hace poco me mostro una foto de ella - ¡la chica genio de altas calificaciones! ¡la chica yoda! – decidí colocarle ese nombre por su inteligencia – Quizás no sea tan reservada después de todo ¡Hablare con ella!

Ese lobo era muy lindo, por primera vez alguien se me acercaba y eso me hiso sentir de maravilla… era un poco vergonzosa y no me atrevía a acercarme a los demás, por lo cual solo me concentraba en los estudios para ser lo que quería, el lobo salto de donde estaba y se acercó a mí que estaba agachada rosando su rostro con el mío, y me hiso reír al hacerme cosquillas con su pelaje.

-           Eres tan cariñoso

-          ¡Hola! – escucho a alguien acercarse, era ese delgado chico de cabello castaño y ojos avellana – Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – su sonrisa me inspiraba confianza de alguna manera

-          ¿Y tú eres? – no sabía su nombre pero siempre lo veía rodeado de amigos

-          Ese de ahí es mi lobo… ¿raro no? jeje, espero que no te esté molestando – con que era su mascota, que peculiar, niego con mi cabeza, para nada me está molestando

-          Él apareció como caído del cielo, creí que se trataba de un ángel

-          ¿Scott? ¿Un ángel? – creo que dije cosas descabelladas… con que Scott es su nombre…

-           ¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? – el lobo solo me miraba con sus ojos castaño – discúlpame – me levanto para darle espacio libre al lobo para que vaya donde su dueño pero en el intento me desequilibro y casi me caigo de espaldas si no es por la ayuda de ese chico, aunque al sentir su tacto un vago recuerdo de un palacio viene a mi mente… sacudí mi cabeza intentando olvidarlo

Kira no era reservada, solo algo tímida y era muy simpática me agrada esta chica

-          Te llamas Kira Yukimura, ¿verdad? Yo me llamo Stiles Stilinski, y este apuesto lobo es Scott – le digo mientras acaricie la cabeza del lobo lo cual él no se resistió y movía la cola, jeje condenado chucho – _Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, si me junto con ella podría subir no solo mis calificaciones de química si no de las otras asignaturas y así Lydia se interesaría en mi jejeje_

-          ¿Estás bien? – me deje llevar por mi mente cuando escucho a Kira

-          ¡Es cierto! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al centro de videojuegos? ¿Si? – si alguien es mi amigo, como requisito debe acompañarme mínimo una vez al local

Ella acepto pero no sabía dónde quedaba así que nos dirigimos y yo como su gran guía turístico, llegamos y nos colocamos en el videojuego del momento, Sailor V, había mejorado un poco pero este nivel aun no lo podía superar y ya me estaba frustrando

-          ¡Vamos! ¡Salta Sailor V! ¡Sigue saltando! – en eso escucho el sonido de “Game Over” ¡OH DIOS MIO! - ¡No puedo pasar ese nivel!

-          ¡Hola Stiles! Es bueno verte – escuche a Jordan hablarme

-          Hola Jordan, a mí también me da gusto – si tan solo fuera un profesional como el para este videojuego…

-          ¿Ella es tu amiga?

-          Soy Kira Yukimura, es un placer

-          Encantado de conocerte, soy Jordan Parrish

-          ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? – por algo había invitado a Kira aquí, sería un mal anfitrión si lo dejaba ahí parada sin hacer nada y solo observar

-          ¿Hablas de mí?

-          ¡Inténtalo, es divertido!

-          Está bien – aunque acepta no muy convencida… espero no haberla hecho sentir incomoda

Kira se sienta y de la nada comienza a avanzar nivel por nivel, ella movía la palanca y presionaba los botones en total sincronía ¡¡¡¡¡ESTA CHICA ERA JODIDAMENTE ASOMBROSA!!!!!

-          ¡Wow! – hasta Jordan quien estaba conmigo viendo a Kira estaba asombrado

-          ¡Cuidado, es muy fuerte! – no quería que un simple enemigo grandote le arruinara el puntaje que ya llevaba - ¡Lo venciste! – ¡yo en mi vida no podía vencerlo!

-          ¡Kira, juegas muy bien! – esta chica ardía sinceramente

-          ¿Qué sucede ahí? – escucho a gente acercarse a ver a Kira y yo emocionado sigo dándole ánimos

-          ¡Vamos! ¡Golpéalo!

-          Juega muy bien – la gente también se asombra al ver a Kira y en ella noto una sonrisa, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita – Nada mal

-          ¡Cuidado! - ¡No eres nada para Kira estúpido y sensual dinosaurio escupe fuegos!

-          ¡Hazlo, ahora! – Jordan también estaba emocionado viendo a Kira - ¡Muy bien! ¡Esa es tu oportunidad!

-          ¡Genial! – decimos el público, Jordan y yo cuando Kira derrota al enemigo… ¡OBTENIENDO LA PUNTUACION JAMAS VISTA EN ESTE VIDEOJUEGO!

-          ¡Kira, eres increíble! – no evito abrazarla de emoción - ¡Superaste el puntaje más alto!

Kira por primera vez sonríe ante aquel afecto entregado por Stiles, sintiendo reconfortar su corazón por tener al fin un amigo, a lo cual no evita reír ante aquella muestra de cariño.

La máquina del videojuego, bota un bolígrafo azul con una tapa dorada y en la punta de este tenía una esfera rodeada por un anillo levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda, en la esfera tenía cuatro puntos, uno azul, rojo, amarillo y verde, me recordaba a mi collar un poco al verlo

-          Parece que salió algo

-          ¿Acaso será un premio? – Kira lo toma y quita la tapa si era un bolígrafo después de todo, no es justo yo también quiero uno, ¡yo traje a Kira aquí!

-          ¡Qué envidia! ¡Yo también quiero un premio! – en mi histeria agito la maquina esperando el mío

-          Stiles… - Jordan intenta detenerme ¡pero yo quiero un premio también!

En eso escucho que algo caer y voila, ¡un bolígrafo para mí también!, aunque este era distinto, era rojo y tenía un pequeña esfera con forma de rubí en la punta de la tapa, pero me encantaba, aunque no era muy macho que digamos pero ¡bah!, es un premio para mi ¿no?

-          ¡Vaya! ¡También me dio una! ¿me la puedo quedar? – le pregunto a Jordan, aunque igual me la llevaría si no me dejaba el solo asiente nerviosamente sin decir nada ¡Eureka!

-          Eres muy agradable, Stiles – Kira ríe también

-          ¿Dices que soy agradable? – pues el gran Stiles Stilinski es agradable para todos ¡Hasta para Harris! – Ok esto último no… – la verdad es que te ves mucho más guapa cuando sonríes Ki – pues todos decían que siempre estaba triste, ella me mira sorprendida, le había apodado, era inevitable hacerlo cuando conocía alguien nuevo – Ay, te llame por un apodo, tú también puedes ponerme apodos

-          ¡Si!

-          Aunque Stiles es mi apodo y no es mi verdadero nombre pero ya me conoces así que mejor dejémoslo así – escucho reír a Kira quizás sea por mi verborrea

-          Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde

-          ¿Vas al seminario? El seminario Cristal está cerca ¿no?

-          Si, iré todos los días a partir de hoy

-          ¡¿Todos los días?! – Wow…

-          Al estar siempre en soledad lo único que uso para distraerme es estudiar, además quiero ser como mi mama, por eso también no dejo de esforzarme

-          ¿Quieres ser una abogada? ¡Es genial! – sin duda Kira es una persona muy linda y amigable, me alegro haber podido hablar con ella – Entonces hasta mañana

Me despido de Kira ella solo asiente con una sonrisa y se marcha

Mientras Kira sale del local con prisa, Scott la ve marchar desde la terraza de un edificio al frente del local de videojuegos

-          Señorita Yukimura… – dice la maestra encargada de las clases del seminario donde Kira al igual que sus compañeros, se encuentra resolviendo problemas de matemáticas en el computador. La más joven al escucharla se gira de su asiento para escucharla – Le doy la bienvenida al Seminario Cristal – ella saca un disco de su bolsillo – Si estudias con este Disco de Cristal, podrás ser una excelente abogada en el futuro – le entrega el disco a la muchacha – estudia mucho para que puedas ser un ejemplo a seguir

-          Si – dice Kira tomando el disco e introduciéndolo en el computador, pero algo ocurre, el brillo de sus ojos se pierde completamente y sus ojos se tornan de un color verde totalmente antinatural

Me encuentro con Greenberg y Ada en los pasillos del instituto luego de que terminaran nuestras clases

-          ¿Quién quiere ir por hamburguesas y papas rizadas? – por eso amo a mi amigo porque siempre me entiende

-          ¡Yo quiero ir!

-          ¡Yo también voy! – jaja olvidaba que con Ada tenemos gustos similares

-          ¡Jane! – veo a nuestra otra amiga pasar, mientras más seamos mejor.

-          1,41421356… - ¿eh? ¿Acaso no me escucho? – En el bosque de Beacon Hills aullaban los lobos…

-          ¿Jane? – la veo marchar entrando a una de las salas… que extraño no recordaba que tuviera distintas clases a la de nosotros, a lo mejor fue a buscar algo

-          Esta asistiendo al Seminario Cristal – me responde mi amigo

-          Ahora todos van allí

-          ¿Qué tan bueno es ese seminario? – ahora que recuerdo Kira también asiste en el…

-          Las lecciones son por computadora, dicen que es muy divertido estudiar así y te regalan un disco para que estudies cuando quieras

Interesante… pero bueno ahora que he recordado a Kira la buscare para que conozca a mis amigas, mmm… conociéndola seguramente estará en la biblioteca

-          Bien, usare mi nuevo bolígrafo para anotarlo – digo al estar estudiando los ejercicios del seminario, usando el premio que obtuve ayer, no está de más tomar apuntes

-          Ahí está – escucho una voz familiar pero no logro captar bien quien es hasta que noto que se acerca mí, claro es Stiles – Kira

-          Hola Stiles

-          Veo que estas usando tu pluma – me dice al ver que la tengo en la mano – Mira, yo también – la saca del bolsillo de su capucha – Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a por unas hamburguesas y papas rizadas?

-          Si - ¡claro me encantan! Y Stiles es agradable – _Debes estudiar más_ – tengo un recuerdo de ayer pero no logro captar ya que pierdo la conciencia

¿Kira? Que extraño… sus ojos pierden el brillo volviéndose de un extraño verde y comienza a guardar sus cosas, ¿le ocurrirá algo?

-          Discúlpame pero me tengo que ir - ¿pero qué rayos ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Además… su voz suena apagada…

-          ¿Kira? – veo a Scott llegar a mi lado… en serio no sé cómo logra entrar al ser un animal – Scott – bueno al diablo le diré lo que ha ocurrido, me agacho para estar a su altura además de no causar sospechas a quienes aún rondan por aquí – me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Kira, parece que tenía prisa

-          Estaba un poco rara - ¿Un poco? Oh claro como si los ojos verdes antinaturales y el extraño cambio de voz no fuera nada… buena deducción Scottie – Tenemos que ver si está bien

-          Si, Esto es… - logro notar un disco el cual dice “Seminario Cristal” así que esto son los discos que Greenberg decía, se le debe haber quedado a Kira…

-          ¡No es necesario pagar cuota de inscripción! ¡Si se inscriben ahora les ira mejores en los estudios! ¡Se divertirán estudiando con el programa personalizado para PC!

Veo a una mujer repartir panfletos al parecer son del seminario Cristal, pues los veo a quienes ya tienen uno

-          ¿Qué es eso? – no noto cuando ella se acerca a mí con uno

-          Este es nuestro nuevo curso, tienes que probarlo

-          Gracias – veamos que nos trae este afiche – Ya veo así que aquí asisten Jane y Kira… ¡No lo necesito! – prefiero mil veces los videojuegos así que a la basura se ha dicho

-          ¡Oye existen los cubos de basura! – escucho decir a Scott

-          Oye, tarado – escucho esa voz… no puede ser – ¿Acaso me viste cara de cubo de basura?

-          ¡Otra vez tú! - ¡Oh dios mío! ¡No puede ser cierto!

Noto que se acerca a mí, demasiado y eso me hace sentir ¿nervioso?

-          Me pareció escuchar que tu lobo dijo algo - ¡Diablos! Estoy seguro que Scott también estaba inquieto

-          ¡N-No! ¡Sería una locura! - ¡Piensa Stiles! ¡Sal de esta! - ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer! ¡Nos vemos luego! – miro a Scott y al parecer me entiende nos marchamos en cuanto antes de ahí

¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando lo veo? Además… esa cercanía…

El hombre de smoking que Stiles se había encontrado ayer se quita sus gafas de aviador, viendo a lo lejos con sus ojos verdes marchar al más joven

-          Disculpe, ¿le interesa el curso? – nota que la mujer de los panfletos le entrega uno de ellos a el

 

Vaya… al fin logre llegar a mi casa, al parecer no había nadie así que me dirigí directamente a mi habitación y junto a Scott revisábamos el disco en mi laptop por si algo extraño había en el

-          ¿Qué?

-          Solo es un cuestionario común y corriente… pensé que tendría algo especial

-          Puede que tenga información oculta ¿Qué pasará si aprieto cualquier tecla? – estoy seguro que hay algo en el… el comportamiento de Jane y Kira no fue para nada natural asi que si la razón no funciona ¡apliquemos la fuerza! Empiezo a teclear a diestra y siniestra quizás haya una combinación

-          No creo que eso funcione – que negativo Scottie, que negativo… espera creo que escuche un extraño pitido del portátil

-          **_Tráeme el legendario… Entrégale tu energía, a la gran señora… Y consigue información sobre el Legendario Cristal de Plata_** \- ¿Pero qué?

-          ¿Qué es esto?

-          Esto es obra de nuestros enemigos - ¡Eso explica el comportamiento de mis dos amigas y de todos aquellos que asisten a este lugar!

-          ¡Kira está en peligro!

Rápidamente me dirijo al seminario junto a Scott pero nos ocultamos detrás de un camaro... si un camaro negro, volviendo al tema, me oculta con Scott viendo que la entrada esta protegida por guardias lo más probable es que no pueda entrar cualquiera, me dirijo a un callejón cerrado para maniobrar algún plan con Scott

-          Scott, debemos hacer algo

-          ¡Stiles, usa la pluma que conseguiste!

-          ¿Te refieres a esta? – la sacó del bolsillo de mi playera

-          ¡Usa el poder lunar para transformarte!

Otra transformación… wow quizás no esté mal… veamos… ya se en que

-          ¡Poder lunar! – lanzo el lápiz pero con dificultad logro atraparlo y me caigo de trasero en el acto pero me levanto inmediato - ¡Transfórmame en un ayudante del sheriff!

Todo se vuelve en blanco y logro notar que visto el uniforme de papa ¡Wow!

-          ¡Asombroso! ¡Funciono!

-          ¡Stiles tienes que darte prisa! – cierto

-          Disculpen – una vez que estoy al frente de los guardias pongo una postura firme – He recibido una llamada de emergencia, debo entrar urgentemente – no dejo que me respondan y entro corriendo al lugar, Scott aprovecha en entrar cuando los dos hombres me miran al haberles hablado

Ambos nos encontramos corriendo para llegar donde Kira

-          Este disco fue creado especialmente para ti ¿Por qué no puedes resolverlo más rápido?

-          Lo siento

-          _Con su inteligencia podríamos conquistar Beacon Hills. No, muy pronto podremos conquistar el mundo entero, y el Legendario Cristal de Plata será nuestro_ – la chica genio ya está en nuestro poder el plan va de maravilla, algo detiene mis pensamientos al ver un extraño bolígrafo - ¿Qué es esto? – lo tomo para ver más de cerca que es y si es un bolígrafo o pluma - ¿Una pluma?

No soy consciente de lo que hago pero de alguna manera veo que la maestra tiene la pluma en sus manos y un recuerdo de Stiles me viene a la memoria

_Ay, te llame por un apodo, tú también puedes ponerme apodos_

-          ¡No te distraigas! ¡Debes concentrarte en estudiar! – creo que se ha molestado pero de alguna manera algo me dice que debo recuperar esa pluma, pues la maestra la lanza a lo lejos  y me levanto del asiento - ¡Espera! – ella me sostiene del brazo deteniéndome

-          ¡Kira! – escucho a alguien llamarme

-          ¡¿Qué?!

Veo que un lobo negro hace que la maestra me suelte del agarre y logro llegar a la pluma sosteniéndola en mi pecho… de alguna manera se ha vuelto un preciado objeto para mi

Logramos llegar con Scott y salvarla de esa vil mujer, se hacía pasar por una buena persona entregando panfletos para hacer el mal, debí imaginarlo, Scott la embistió para que Kira se liberara de ella

-          ¿Quién eres?

-          ¿Yo? Bueno, yo soy… ¡soy el ayudante del sheriff! – veo que la supuesta maestra no logra convencerse - ¡Kira, no te dejes engañar por esta falsa profesora! ¡Te está lavando el cerebro!

-          ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-          Revise el contenido de este disco – ja, te atrape – sé que es un programa para lavar cerebros

-          Mocoso insolente – ok creo que se enojó… espera ¿se está transformando? ¡¿Y está usando los exámenes como arma?!

-          ¡Stiles, transfórmate en Sailor Moon!

-          ¿En serio? ¿Delante de Kira?

-          ¡Hazlo rápido!

-          Eh… ¡Ok! ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar transformación! – aun con la duda me transformo para detener a la maligna - ¡Soy un apuesto guardián que lucha por el amor y la justicia! – cada vez me gusta más como suena esto - ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare ¡en el nombre de la luna! – hora de detener todo esto – Te aprovechaste de la ambición pura de los estudiantes ¡no te lo perdonare! ¡no permitiré que vuelvas a tocar a mi amiga, nunca más! – quien se meta con mis amigos se mete conmigo

-          ¿Ami… ga?

-          ¡Fuera de mi camino! – oh creo que se enojó de verdad… ¡Joder! ¡Está lanzando exámenes! ¡sabía que el papel con preguntas era peligroso pero no tanto! Ni siquiera el haberme escondido puedo esquivar los ataques… ¡Ya se! ¡A lo mejor si grito se activan esas ondas de la otra batalla!

Stiles grita y exitosamente causa las ondas ultrasónicas haciendo que Scott tape los oídos de Kira pero no alcanza y esta cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras que el enemigo no se ve afectado

-           ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Las ondas ultrasónicas no funcionan conmigo! – maldita sea

-          Mmph – no puedo esquivar… sus ataques - ¡Agh! – ¡no puede ser! ¡me ha dejado inmóvil con tanto papel! ¡no puedo moverme! – Creo que me han dado… una buena paliza… - estoy completamente inmóvil en la pared y cubierto de exámenes

-           ¡Veras lo que es el verdadero dolor una vez que corte cada parte de tu cuerpo! – no… estará hablando en serio ¿verdad?

-          ¡No puedo moverme! – ¡debo escapar o será mi fin!

-          ¡Pronto te enviare al infierno!

Kira ve como la maligna se acerca peligrosamente cada vez más a Stiles y comienza a despertar recuperando el brillo de sus ojos poco a poco

-          ¡Adiós mundo que me odia! – ¿Qué ocurrirán con mis padres? No puedo dejarlos solos - ¡¡¡No quiero morir!!!

-          ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!

El grito de Kira se hace tan fuerte que hace despertar su legado haciendo que en su frente aparezca el símbolo de Mercurio y el bolígrafo brille, el impacto es tan grande que la maligna se detiene estupefacta Scott se da cuenta de esto

-          Lo sabía… ¡Kira, repite en voz alta lo que te diré!

-          ¡¿Scott?!

-          ¡De prisa! ¡Solo tú puedes salvar a Stiles! “¡Por el poder de Mercurio! ¡Transformación!”

-          ¡Por el poder de Mercurio! ¡Transformación!

Al igual que Stiles, Kira usa el agua para transformarse, creando un traje similar, con diferencia de una falda corta de color cian al igual que una cinta detrás de esta botas largas del mismo color, una cinta en el pecho sostenida por una gema azul, y una diadema con una jora azul, además de guantes un poco más largos que los de Stiles

-          ¡Soy una bella guardiana con traje de marinera! ¡Guardiana del amor y la inteligencia! ¡Soy Sailor Mercury! ¡Empate con agua y arrepiéntete! ¿Esta soy yo? – Kira no se da cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se fija que lleva otras vestimentas

-          ¡Justo como lo pensé! ¡Con tu inteligencia serás nuestra estratega! ¡Sailor Mercury te estábamos buscando! – decía orgullosamente Scott mientras ve a Kira

¡Así que Kira es otra guerrera Sailor! ¡Increíble! No puedo creer lo que veo…

-          ¿Kira es un Sailor guerrera también? – aun no lo puedo creer

-          ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-          Es hora de pelear

-          ¡Niebla acuática de Mercurio!

-          ¿De dónde salió esto?

-          ¡Sailor Moon hazlo ahora! – claro de veras que puedo moverme libremente estando aquí atrapado

-          ¡Me estoy hartando de estos papeles!

-          ¡Muere! – espera… ¿Qué? Quien me ha toma… ¡Oh¡ ¡¡¡OH!!! - ¿A dónde se fue?

Me… me, me ha salvado ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!, me había salvado sosteniéndome con sus brazos para dejarme a salvo en otro lugar…

-          ¡Vamos Sailor Moon! ¡Acaba con ella! - ¿Por qué tus ojos verdes me fascinan tanto?

-          ¡Si!

-          ¡¿En dónde estás?!

-          ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!

Al fin ha acabado… uf… eso ha sido cansador

-          ¡Sailor Moon! – oh es Kira, digo…

-          ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Scott! – veo que estas bien... y… ¿dónde se ha ido? - ¿Y Tuxedo Mask?

Desde el edificio al frente del seminario Jedite veía todo, siendo espectador de los eventos sucedidos

-          Acaba de aparecer una nueva Sailor guerrera…

Sin más se marcha del lugar

-          Me pregunto quién habrá puesto esa pluma en el centro de videojuegos

Una vez que acabamos salimos del seminario junto a Kira mi nueva amiga

-          Yo también me lo pregunto – eres un mal mentiroso Scott

-          Scott, ¿fuiste tu? – no, yo digo que fue el hada de los dientes

-          Kira, ahora aparte de ser colegas también seremos amigos

-          Seamos buenos amigos Stiles

Al menos no todo ha sido malo hasta ahora

-          Tenemos que reunirnos en tu casa para conocernos mejor

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?

-          Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte – oh no charla de chicas… - ¡De prisa!

-          ¡Pero quiero dormir!

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa, una sacerdotisa de cabellera rubia y rizada se concentra en el fuego para saber rondan espíritus malignos

 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Eternal Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal

**\---------------------------------------------------**

 

-          Si tomas el autobús de esta hora podras ver a una chica muy guapa, Stiles

-          ¿Una chica guapa?

-          ¿Has oído del autobús maldito de las seis?

-          ¿El autobús maldito?

-          ¡Una vez que te subes a ese autobús terminas desapareciendo!

-          ¡¿Desapareces?!

 

**_ACTO. 3_ **

**_ERICA_ **

**_–SAILOR MARS-_ **

****

**_La luz de la luna, es el mensaje del amor._ **

****

**** **_¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jeje nos vemos para el próximo acto, espero que les haya gustado el "encontrazo" ;)


End file.
